


I'm Drunk, I Love You

by Luntian



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk Shane, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luntian/pseuds/Luntian
Summary: Shane is drunk. Ryan hears him pray.





	I'm Drunk, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday! Here's a fluffy one shot as part of my celebration. Enjoy! <3

Ryan liked to celebrate. He was always one to throw parties for the dumbest and most made-up occasions. This time though, it was because Unsolved was celebrating its third anniversary. It was a good enough reason to gather some people and drink 'till they can't stand, he thought. After all, Unsolved had been doing so well. He deserved a night out from all the work (which he immensely enjoyed, by the way).

On top of that he and Shane had also been going strong. It's been a few months since they started dating and now everyone pretty much knew The Boys™ were now The Boyfriends™. He smiled at himself as he fixed his hair. This was going to be a great one.

It started off pretty well. Shane was the first to come, of course, helping him with the preparation and the food and the drinks. It always took them longer than needed though, as every few minutes they'd found something to argue about or to laugh at. 

_("you look like this balloon."  
_

__

_"What?"  
_

__

_"You know, big ass head, lanky body. This is The Shane Madej."  
_

__

_"Wh-- give me that!"  
_

__

__

_"Nope. I'm drawin' on it. I love you, balloon Shane.")  
_

Or sometimes they'd just get stuck into each other's gaze that they'd forget what they were supposed to be doing. A little over four hours passed and they were done.

Soon their guests started coming and in no time the place was filled with people. They danced and the drank and, well, Shane had a tad bit too much this night. As everybody disappeared Shane seemed to regain his consciousness.

"I--I guess I'll... be...going now... Ryan." He was obviously too intoxicated to speak, pausing at every word. He tried to stand up and walk up to Ryan but he almost fell about five times. Ryan tried so hard to hold back his laugh. "I love you, Little Guy," he smiled a bit as he gave Ryan a peck on the cheek.

Ryan wheezed a little. "Love ya more." Ryan knew Shane's too drunk to drive. Duh. He didn't want to drive either. So he let Shane get to his doorway before he held his hand and pulled him back to his bedroom.

"Damn, it's the first time you've gotten this drunk. How much did you drink?"

Shane frowned. "I'm not drunk." He answered with a pout before falling into Ryan's bed. 

"Hey, hey! You're not sleeping just yet," Ryan opened his wardrobe and pulled out some fresh clothes. All of which belonged to Shane, from all the nights they'd spent together. "I gotta get you changed first. Also, you smell awful." But Shane was already snoring. Ryan sighed as he walked to the bed. "Hey, sleepyhead. Get up." He tried to tickle Shane, squeeze him, even punch him, but nothing woke him up.

Ryan sighed in defeat and then proceeded to take Shane's shirt off. This seemed to wake him up immediately. "H--hey! What are you doing?"

"Changing your clothes, dummy." He continued to undress him, this time his pants, but to Ryan's surprise Shane held his wrists rather violently.

"I--I can't let you do this, Sir." Shane stated firmly. "I have a boyfriend."

Ryan giggled at this. "What are you talking about? _I'm_ your boyfriend." Ryan kept smiling.

"No. He's at his home, sleeping." Shane took the shirt on Ryan's hand but Ryan snatched it back and threw the clean shirt at him. Shane was startled but he put it on anyway. "And I have no plans on cheating on my little guy. I'm sorry. I love him soooooo much." The last part almost a whisper as he laid himself back down.

Ryan's smile grew bigger and he could feel his face getting red. "Alright, Big Guy," he whispered, "Sleep tight." 

He stood up and went back to his living room. It was a mess but he was too tired to clean it all up. He locked the front door and turned the lights off before going back to his bedroom. Shane was again fast asleep. He showered a bit and when he came back, the Big Guy was sleep talking.

"Lord, I hope he marries me." He was drunk praying. Shane wasn't particularly religious, obviously, so Ryan was slightly dazed. "Please keep him happy. I mean, I will always do, but when I'm not around--if I'm not around, please keep him happy. It's been a long time since I prayed, but ever since I started, I've been praying for him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's the greatest blessing I've received. Thank you." 

It wasn't long before Shane started snoring once more. Ryan quietly made his way to his side of the bed. He smiled as he cuddled Shane, careful not to wake him. "You are the greatest gift, Shane," he whispered. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be related to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13494658) fic.
> 
> Inspired by the "my boyfriend is drunk & praying loudly" tweets. lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
